A Moment of Love
by jjang556
Summary: "Is this a joke? Because it's not funny." "This isn't a joke Tom. I am adopting you" Can a mothers love melt the ice around Toms heart? Or will the unraveling of lies finally put the last nail through his heart.


**A/N I am pretty sure you readers won't be reading this...but I am going to put it here anyways in case I get complaints on being a slow updater. I am sure right now is not a good time for me to be making a story because of how I am adjusting to my high school life , yes I am a freshman yes I am 14 currently as of this year 2011 and yes I take honors classes and one AP class, so at times it might take me _forever_ to update. If so I am really, really, sorry! **

**Anyways now that that is over with here's the story! I have links at my profile page as to how some of my characters look if you want. I know some people like to have an image to look at so that its more vivid for them while others like to imagine it themselves. SO yeah. Ok. Now. FOR REALS this time. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Or all the Harry Potter Series. J.K Rowling rightfully owns it. I am mearly borrowing the character. Though some made up characters in here I do own. I hope you guys grow to like them as you life Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

"He's been in this orphanage since he was just a few weeks old. His mother died giving birth to him and his father didn't want him. He's just...he's _unwanted._"

"Oh ..you want to know about _him_? ..Well...all I know is that he is weird. He's _very strange. _Weird things happen around him, Miss. You would not want to adopt him. He's to strange. _I'm_ not strange. Adopt me, Miss!"

"You want to know about Tom, ma'am? Well...i've been here since I was a babe, and I saw him grow up. He's strange, weird, and unusual. He keeps to himself and does not play with the other kids. And they don't want to play with him. They say when they do, strange things either happen to them or there toys. I would'nt reccommend adopting him ma'am. Not. At. All."

"Tom..? He's-"

"Strange"

"Weird"

"Quite"

"Unusual"

"Mean"

"Crazy"

"Doesn't belong here"

"He's _unwanted_." I looked at the child in front of me as he spoke the last statement on Tom. The child looked mildly disurbed at the thought of me wanting to adopt such a boy. Mildly offended that I choose Tom over himself.

"Do you know which room he is in?" I asked asked peering at the other kids who were murmuring to each other while staring at me. The boy looked up to me and pointed down the hall to our right.

"His room is the last one on that hallway...are you really going to adopt him, Miss?" He said while looking up at me through his blonde bangs. Smiling down at him, I gave him a wink.

"Maybe. That's for me to know and for you to find out." I started down the lone dark hallway. The walls on both sides of me had patches of nasty looking yellow on them. The ceiling once nice frosty white color was now a light grey with mold clinging to it on the edges. Compared to the rest of the orphanage it seems that this hallway it self has been forgotten. Left to mold away. I counted down the doors until I reached the last room. Tom's room. I took a deep breath before knocking against the door gently. Seconds past by but I recieve no answer. My brows furrowed in confusion.

I knocked again, a little longer this time. Still no answer.

"Tom? Are you in there?" I called out softly. Moments later I heard shuffling behind the door before it slowly creaked open. No light came out of the room. It was dark and dreary with curtains covering the bright morning sun. I looked around the room and notice how small it was. It was practically the size of my closet! The only objects inside the room was a basket with 6 cloths piled neatly inside it, and a bed with a small thin grey blanket. No pillow. Tom sat at the edge of his bed looking at me intently.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I looked at him with my head cocked to the side. I gave a small genuine smile his way.

"Hello, Tom. I'm Asteria. Asteria Circe, and I'm here to tell you that I'm going to take you away from this orphanage. I'm adopting you." He looked at me silently after my statement. Suddenly he began to laugh. Hard. He clutched his stomache as tears fell down his face.

"Y-You...w-ant hahaha y-ou want to adopt _me_? Is this a joke?" He yelled as he stood abruptly. His face changed from amusement to cold anger. His dark blue eyes darkened in anger.

"Is this a joke? Because it is _not. Funny._" I smiled at him still, my eyes glistened with tears. Oh how I wish me being here was a joke. How I wish that what I do won't get anyone killed. I hope...I hope that I can succeed in this...this mission. It took me but two steps before I reached where he stood. Kneelinging down in font of him I gently grabbed his face between my hands. Pulling them gently up to look at me.

"This isn't a joke Tom. I .Am. Adopting. You."

**Ok so that was a short chapter. I'm kind of putting it out there as a teaser/tester to see how this goes. Oh and i'm wondering where you get a beta? or an editor cause i suck at grammer and i need someone to help me and support me or i'm going to be left ...yeah**

**I have a teaser for my next chapter:**

teaser:

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't _want_ cookies, I don't _want_ dinner_ and I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs before the window behind me burst, glass fragments impeding itself into my back, ripping into my skin and tearing it open. Warm blood fowed down my back and onto the tiled floor.

"Oh gods..."

**So subscribe to me! Review please! Criticizer are accepted here. Though it doesn't mean that your allowed to be a total jerk. Thanks! **


End file.
